


Fresh Mark

by DarthSuki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree's been away from the base for a couple weeks since he was on a particularly complicated mission, and of course, a little sweet omega of his neglected to tell him that his return would be on about the same day that her heat was supposed to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift/commission for a good friend of mine who absolutely loves McCree to no end, it's absolutely adorable <3
> 
> For anyone interested, I take commissions for written works! You can find more information about them [here.](http://sukithefangirl.tumblr.com/writingcommissions)

Exhaustion laced McCree like a knot, wrapped around his limbs and weighing him down to the ground more and more with every step he took when he finally stepped back into the familiar room. Though he had gotten a rather full night of sleep, the weeks of mental and emotional drain had slowly built up on the tail-end of his mission until they finally decided to kick him in the ass, on the day he came back to home base no less. 

Despite it all though, the exhaustion and the soreness, McCree couldn’t have been happier. 

Well. 

Maybe ‘happy’ wasn’t the purest, best-fitting description to how the man actually felt when he stepped beyond the threshold from hallway to bedroom. His nerves were burning, his heart racing, his thoughts muffled and hazy--

Omega.

In heat.

The message hit his senses like a waterfall, mere moments after the door closed and his lungs could pull in the first breath of air. It was thick with the scent, a deep, sickly-sweet scent that made his body shiver in instinctual response. His eyes shut as he reveled in it, bothering with no questions in his mind just so he could take it in, the sugar-sweetness mixed with the slight spice of cinnamon, a calling he had not forgotten in the weeks he’d been away from base.

He knew exactly whose scent that was, and when McCree opened his eyes, his eyes were graced with the sight of the owner, someone who he had ached for every minute of those several weeks. 

“Shinju,” He purred, the sound as instant as his body while it stepped over to her, the woman laying on his bed, tangled in the sheets as if she had been trying to cocoon herself within them. Her bright red hair was the only indication that there was a human in the mess of cloth, her blue eyes poking out to gaze at him mere moments after he spoke. 

McCree cared so little as he dropped his bags on the floor in favor to start climbing on the bed. He started peeling back the blankets as fast as he could bare to do, revealing more and more of the small omega’s soft, pale body, as if he was unwrapping a treat--a reward after being gone, though he knew he was just as much a reward to her for living without him for so long.

“How long?” He finally whispered, pulling the last of the blanket off her body so he could see her fully, see the thick red flush to her chest, her face, making the woman appear as if she had just walked out of a sauna. Her scent hit him even harder, as much an answer to his question of her obvious heat as her broken, beautiful voice was.

“A--A day…” She whimpered, a sound so soft and beautiful that it took the self-proclaimed cowboy all of his self restraint not to smother her with his body, if only to fill his lungs up with all of her beautiful perfume.

“A day too long, darlin’,” He growled, pulling off his shirt and tossing it haphazardly off the side of the bed. “No wonder they told me t’head back to my room right quick. Didn’t think I’d see such a beautiful lil’ missy in my bed.” The man’s body felt like a smoldering fire, drinking in the sight and smell, the sound of her whimpers making his cock twitch near-painfully in his pants. 

“McCree,” Shinju whimpered, obviously having no desire for extended foreplay or, worse, his horrible sense of humor. “Please.” She reached up towards him, her hands splayed, as if trying to grab him and pull him close. Her eyes were soft, half-lidded with need, and her body called to him as subtly as a heat could, all of his senses assaulted with her nature-given cycle of peak fertility. 

What sort of alpha would McCree be if he didn’t listen to her? He shucked off his pants without another thought, though it took longer while he was still half on the bed than if he just would have took the time to get off and drop them--but that was a foresight and logic that few alphas, especially not McCree, had when they were in the heated throes of an omega’s fierce need. 

“Don’t worry baby,” The man cooed, finally naked, finally pressed up between her thighs, cock sitting snuggly over her sopping wet cunt. “I gotchu, hush now, y’gonna get my knot.” He purred beside her ear in attempts to sooth her while he could gather up his thoughts, make his mind and heart stop racing. This was only his third time experiencing a heat with his lover, and her claiming mark still looked so fresh on her neck, as if he had only given it to her a day prior. 

The man kissed her cheek before nipping down the redhead’s neck, teeth barely pressing into the soft skin until it reached the dark, soft scar at the meeting of her throat and shoulder. He nibbled on it for a moment, letting his body revel in her heat, her softness, the way her cunt ground against the shaft of his cock, or the way her little legs wrapped needily around his hips.

“Jesse,” She finally mewled, hands scrabbling against his back, pressing their bodies together.

The sound of his name, a name so few other people called him, made something snap in the alpha’s thoughts. 

WIthin seconds the alpha had his hands on her hips, his cock throbbing and aching as the tip pressed to her entrance and, with one hard, beautifully perfect slide--

He was inside her. The two of them let out a noise of pleasure as their bodies joined, he opening her up and she tight around him. The two of them reveled in the other’s touch, heat, and adoration as they fucked, with McCree’s voice a constant, hard whisper about how many pups he was going to stuff inside of his lover, how beautiful she’d look when she was round and pregnant with them.

They joined a countless number of times in the several days that her heat lasted, and spoke their fondness to one another a countless number of times more.


End file.
